Study for exams!
by mangalufer
Summary: Not so good at summaries, but it's the usual UsuixMisaki story. Plzz read!


**Kaichou wa maid sama.. Fanfiction. Myyyy first story evver!!!**

**SRY im not soo good but i really wanted to try this!!**

**study for exams??**

* * *

....................--------

''Sigh''

It was another normal day in seika high. Misaki was sitting on her desk in her usual stundent cuncil room.

The student cuncil work papers was as always piling up , misaki was feeling sleep take over as of she had been staying up until late at night the day before all because of the upcoming exams. The only freetime sha had for studying was late at night. Afterall she had her cute partime job at Maid latte.

She shock her head from side to side shaking away any sleep that had been wanting to take over her.

There wasn't anyone around in the cuncil room to help with the work that had been too much lately because of the stupid exams.

''Dammit i have exams coming up ass well...'' She sighed as she lent back into her chair and closed her eyes.

She heard the door open slightly and then shut close. Being Misaki she didn't bother opening her eyes

to see who the intruder was. But she would guess who it was.'' Wow taking a nap Misaki?...''Yup she guessd right it, was none other than that idiotic, annoying guy.

She sighed and opened her eyes looking over at the tall blond haired flashed her that annoying smile.

sigh''What do you want Usui?'' She asked obiviously not in the mood for any crappy jokes coming from his mouth.

Noticing she was tired he moved forward until he reached her desk and then leand down. His hands holding him up on the desk.

''Misaki you should rest...'' She looked up at him surprised at how close his face now is, a little pinky blush appeard on her face. '' Wah. the hell Usui y-you know that the exams are coming up right??...''

He smirked .''So??''. She sighed pulling back a little so they wouldn't be close faced. ''Really Usui you dont have to prepare for exams ??''. This time he pulled back and instead sat on the desk making Misaki groan in annoyance.''How many times do i have to tell you not to sit on the desk?!!''

He only laughed it off making the already red faced Misaki grow redder with annoyance. ''Why you---''

She was cut off by him..''Misa-chan do you know why the students arent here now??''

She looked at him for a second then sighed and answered with annoyance clearly in her voice''Yeah of course i know its the exams!! Theyre preparing for the upcoming exams unlike some people!!....Why ask?''

He looked at her and sighed''Then Misaki ...---'' He changed back to his former position but this time his face were mere inches apart from hers as she could feel his breath ''Why dont you take a break from the paper work and focus on resting and studying a little bit ??'' she was taken aback by the sudden movement but didn't move.

''Hmph...If i did that who the hell would do the paper work for the student festival and things like that!''

He looked at her with this serious look that.. he had sometimes when he was worried sick about her or some of those worriesome felt herself blush harder''Me...'' She looked surprised at him . Was he kidding her?? She sighed again she've been sighing alot these days. And he was actually right(Even though she wouldn't admit it aloud) she would really want to rest right now, and if possible she would be asleep till god nows when ..three..or maybe four days? That is IF she didn't have to deal with her partime jobb, studies and to topp it all of student cuncil work.

She had completly forgotten about Usui if he hadn't called her name and she had felt his breath on her lips.

''You do the student cuncil work?? Usui dont kidd with me what about your studies and by the way i have

a partime job in case you forgot it will never work out. I just have to keep up with this until the exam period ends..''He sighed and she noticed that he had been sighing as much as she does. ''I dont need to study Misaki..

all i need to do now is to---'' He cloosed the gap between them crashing his lips on her soft ones.

She was surprised at first but gave into the kiss as it was Usui she was kissing. And even thoough she would never say it she actually missed this..They broke apart both needing to breath.''..---take care of you Misa-chan''

She blushed a few shades of red ''What the h-hell i can take care..of--'' She was cut of by the same lips again crashing passionetly on hers. This time she pulled away seconds later not in need of breath but wanting to

say something.''Why you perverted outer space hum..---'' She was cut off once again by his lips , this time

not on her lips but her neck. He kissed down planting butterfly kisses everywhere. This cought her off guard

as she didn't have the time to react when he pulled her on the desk so she was in a sitting position on the desk with him in front of her still kissing her neck and biting on her jawline wich earned him a low moan from her.

''Stop ..it usui!...ss-s'' She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt him bite her then lick the spot.

He continued to kiss down her neck and her began unbuttning her shirt for it stood in the way of his kissing. Thi..this she enjoyed this...him kissing her like this . Did she like him ? Why ? How? When?

How the hell did they end up this way?? All this thoughts that were running through her head were interuppted when she felt a light squeeze on her left breast . ''When the --HHell did you take..how!!?'' He merely smirked at her. Not wanting this to continue any further or it'll get really bad she tried to push him away. But this was Usui Takumi wer'e talking about he didn't even move an inch , he were like a stone not planning on moving any he stopped his kissing and squeezing and looked up at his tomato faced girl.''I wont stop untill you ...tell me that you...Love me Misaki..''He said with his oh-- so sexy huskly voice. And with that said he crashed his lips with hers again. He wanted HER to tell him 'I love you'? Why? She did say it once before...

some...months ago. He wanted her to say it again ...That wasn't a big deal she could say it right now that is if

she hadn't realized this feeling. The feeling of need and lust. He might not need her as much but SHE needed him big time.

Suddenly she felt the need to kiss this guy. And guess what.. kiss she did. She kissed him with her own free will.

That hadn't happend since the time in his apartment. He began kissing back with more passion and she did that as well. She wont deny it anymore no she wont. She couldn't take care of herself ,Usui HAVE to take care of her.

That's what she wants too. She doesn't want him to leave her .Ever. Slowly she whispers to his ear

''I love you Takumi'' And with that he looks up at her with that smile on his face that she oh--so loved.

''I thought you'd never say it Misaki...'' ''Hmpf ...pervert!'' He laughed and Misaki took this oppertunity to escape and got off rom the desk. He stopped laughing. He came closer to her and leaned down to her ears and whispered''Misa-chan doesn't want to continue??''She blushed even redder shades and pushed him back starting to button up her now unbuttned shirt.''O..--fffcourse not you idiot!!! .'' He moved out of the way seeing her headed towards the door , he smirked. ''Thats a shame...really..wanted to do it..you know Misa-chan''

She just walked away ignoring him but the last few words she said before slamming the student cuncil door were heard by this guy.''Perverted usui....''....''Pfft...hm..guees i'll go study for EXAMS...haha..''

* * *

**So what do you think?? Not so good??Or good?**


End file.
